


The Lost Woods

by Soaf_NH758



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaf_NH758/pseuds/Soaf_NH758
Summary: This is coincidentally inspired by MajorLink’s animation streamed today. (I highly recommend you go watch it). And I say coincidentally because I already had a plan for today long before the video aired, but it's very similar in some parts.
Kudos: 5





	The Lost Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is coincidentally inspired by MajorLink’s animation streamed today. (I highly recommend you go watch it). And I say coincidentally because I already had a plan for today long before the video aired, but it's very similar in some parts.

They were on their next journey, with this time, Time leading. His son’s courage to go back to his home village sparked an inspiration and desire to go back to his as well. He held back tears he thought he didn’t have anymore, he thought he’d cried so much throughout his life he can’t imagine how we would have more than just...a single...tear.

Twilight walked next to him, as always, and helped him bear the pain of the journey there. 

_It’s hard to go back, it’s so hard._

_How did he do it? How did he go back?_

_All the memories.._

_The friends…_

_The Great Deku Tree…_

_Saria…and Navi… ___

_Time speeds up a bit, isolating himself from the group._

_When will I see you again, Saria?_

_Navi?_

_Will I ever?_

____

____

_…_

_“Hello Link! … can Hyrule’s destiny really depend on such a lazy young boy?...”_

_“Yohooo! Hi there, Link! Wow a guardian fairy partner came to you, Link. Wow… that’s great news, I’m so proud of you! You’re now a true Kokiri, Link...”_

_“You finally woke up! I’m Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on...nice to meet you!...”_

_“What? You’ve been called by the Great Deku Tree? What an honor… he might give you a special gift, teehee. That’s ‘cause the Great Deku Tree is our father figure...the forest guardian...and he gave life and magic to all of us Kokiri...”_

_“I have been cursed...I need you to break the curse with your courage and bravery...dost thou have courage and bravery enough to undertake this task?...”_

_“I knew that you would leave the Kokiri Forest some other day, Link…‘cause you’re different from me and my close friends. But that’s alright, ‘cause we’ll be close friends forever...won’t we?...”_

_“The future of Hyrule depends on thee, Link...thou art brave and courageous...Navi the fairy...help Link to carry out my request...I entreat ye...Navi...Good...bye…”_

_“Link, I want you to have this Fairy Ocarina...please take good care of it…”_

_“This is the Sacred Forest Meadow, it’s my secret place! I feel...this place will be very important for both of us someday. That’s what I feel...If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest...Would you like to play the ocarina with me?...”_

_“Goodbye...Link” - “Navi wait!!”_

_“When you play my Fairy Ocarina...I hope you’ll think about me and come back to the Kokiri Forest to visit…”_

_“Promise?” ___

...

______The hero woke from his recap of memories in a jolt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are we here, Time?” Twilight asked curiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______He looks at him in shock, as if he was never there. “...Y-yeah. W-we’re here...the Sacred Meadow…” Time said with desperation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ok and you remembered how to get through those woods all on your own? That’s impressive, you didn’t even need to look down the other tunnels! You already when _exactly _where to go. You really must know this place well, Dad.” Twilight added.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I guess I did, I-” He was interrupted when his eyes fell to the small tree stump in the middle of the small, beautiful meadow. Time took a step, slowly moving his feet as if shackled. His feet gently landed on the lush green grass, the same bright green as his tunic. The air smelled the same, clean and sweet. Small fairy orbs of magic flew around him, occasionally brushing up against his face and hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Twilight transformed into his wolf form, knowing the behavior of someone when they need an animal for emotional support—he slowly followed behind Time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Time kept on walking, his speed slowly increasing as he neared his final destination._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Link! Wow a guardian fairy partner came to you, Link. Wow… that’s great news, I’m so proud of you! You’re now a true Kokiri, Link…_

__________He gripped the air in his hands tightly, starting to quiver…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I knew that you would leave the Kokiri Forest some other day, Link…‘cause you’re different from me and my close friends. But that’s alright, ‘cause we’ll be close friends forever...won’t we?..._

____________“Saria, I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Time took his last step, and reached the tree stump. He had completely forgotten about Twilight and everything else, now entranced by the curse of grief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His knees buckled and his grief was pushing against the lid of his eye, wanting to finally be released. Time’s knees hit the soft ground, pillowed by the soft grass, with a _thump _and put his hands to his face. His one eye, that wasn’t scarred closed, began to weep. It was/felt as if he played the Song of Storms, and his eye was the tainted sky.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Twilight knew he should stay back and not intervene just yet. So he laid down a few feet from him, not making a sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m so sorry I never came back. I made a promise and I broke it. I couldn’t save you from this Hylia-forsaken Temple…I never wanted this journey! I never wanted this pain! I never asked for it!...And why...would Hylia...our perfect goddess, hurt/curse someone so!” Time yelled, each word growing louder and angrier, while looking up through the tainted sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His head gave up and retreated to rest on the edge of the stump._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ha ha ha!_

________________Time swiftly looked up, recognizing that sweet laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Would you like to play the ocarina with me?..._

____

____

__________________Link once again woke with a shiver. He reached for his Ocarina, the Ocarina of Time, and began to play. The tone of Saria’s song was uplifting and urged people to dance to it, but Time played it slowly, creating a whole new meaning to the song._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He rocked back and forth, swaying with the wind, the fairies, and the echoing sound of the Lost Woods. The song came to an end, but the hero didn’t agree with the duration and wanted to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The song was being carried away by the wind and slowly began to fade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest…_

____________________Link felt two small hands be placed on his head and heard a soft voice…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Link! You came back! I’m so happy to see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He broke free from the voice’s hands and looked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Saria!” Time yelled lunging and wrapping up the apparition into a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Twilight transformed back into his human form and slowly walked over to watch this beautiful sight closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Saria, this is my son and successor, Twilight.” Twilight knelt down to the child and reached out to shake her hand. She instead gave Twilight a hug, forcing him into surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They ended their hug and Saria looked at the two of them. “Would you like to play a song with me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
